metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Logbook Templates
This Voting Forum was closed at 15:47, 6th June 2010 (UTC) by [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC), with the final resolution of implementing the Logbook template on all pages that currently have or are in need of a Logbook section. Please do not modify it. NOTE - This template's appearence is still open to change. This forum will be for the discussion of the Logbook Templates. It is strongly recommended that you view these pages before joining the dicussion: Template:Infobox Logbook and Template:Infobox Multiple Logbooks. As some of you are aware, I have created these infoboxes for the purpose of replacing the current Logbook entry headings. My reasoning behind this is that the templates will create a uniform style for the headings, as at the moment there are some variations around the wiki. I hope that these templates will create an official method and be easy to implement. Another reason for their use is to generally streamline the wiki, having templates will the wiki be more proffessional and streamlined. Below is the format I wish to use the infoboxes in articles, compared to the current method: Current method Under the heading "Logbook entry/entries", the information is presented in this manner: (the creature Miniroid is used as an example) Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "Miniroids, tiny and weak, will travel in a flock for protection. They float and fly about in search of sustenance. Those that survive will grow quickly, becoming the feared parasites known throughout the cosmos as Phazon Metroids." This method uses italics and speech marks. It is potentially difficult for a new user to implement these, either from lack of wikitroid style knowledge or otherwise. Also itallics do not work if the text is segmented into different lines. Quite a few of these style headings are lacking in itallics or do not use the correct punctuation (i.e. Logbook Entry when it should be Logbook entries etc) Proposed method With this method, the user must scroll down to below the summary bar. Here they can find the "Insert Template" field. From here they can select Infobox Logbook, which will insert the infobox where the user's cursor is positioned in the editing box. Now they can add the text of the Logbook entry into the "text" field and the game name into the "game" field. It's basically self-explanitary. Here is the entry as it will appear in wiki code: And here is the infobox as it will display in the article: Discussion Here you may vote to decide whether the new Logbook style should be implemented or not. Use Agree to agree that the template should be used in articles over the current method, Disagree if you do not agree to the idea of the new implementation of the templates, and Neutral if you are not sure. You may also include a Comment to reply to a vote and/or suggest ideas to modify the new template. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Agree' - as creator. I am open to ideas for changing the template's colour, shape as well. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Agree' - Based on the current discussion. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) *Agree - It's perfect. Metroid101 21:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) *'Agree' - It ensures it stays uniform... and should we do the same thing for the instruction manual entries of the earlier games? [[User:Squeemaster|'SQUEE'MASTER]] 01:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) **'Reply' - I think that'd be great. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *Agree - I think it's better than the currently used one, as it is simpler and easy to follow. UpsilonPirate 21:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Agree'- But I really do think it would look better in Wikitroid orange-and-black.... it also might be interesting to put some sort of an index directory line at the bottom, i.e. "Metroid Prime 3 Corruption:: Logbook:: Bioform:: Phazon:: Miniroid" or "Metroid Prime 2 Echoes:: Logbook:: Creatures:: Offworld:: Space Pirates:: Preed" for ease of use in conjunction with the game, and to locate other desired entries and thus their articles (so that users could use the logbook structure from the games to navigate the site).AdmiralSakai 17:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) **'Reply' - I think that's a great idea. I could get around to implementing that if the rfc is successful. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Agree' - This is a wonderful idea. This'd make the articles with lb entries look twice as professional :D [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *'Agree' - I say that it looks...Z'''-''xcellent![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator]] 15:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) This Forum has been closed. Please do not modify it. Question: is this going to be put into affect on rooms, or is it just going to be the object's page? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 16:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean in the Scans section? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Si, senor. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 18:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah, I think this should just be used on the respective pages. It would make the scans section look untidy. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC)